We still
by Sweetest Addiction
Summary: Sequel to Say Goodbye.


Hey everyone this is the sequel to "say goodbye" by MexicanTearz read dat one first or u'l be confused!! Aiight so read and review and uh...hope u like it! Read say goodbye first to get ahead start!! Hope u like it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing just using their characters for fun, and my own entertainment  
  
Song: We still by Frankie J  
  
Feedback: much appreciated but if dunt like it dunt complain to me in a review!  
  
~We still~  
  
He sits there on the right side of the uncomfortable bed. His duffle bag behind him, the radio on in a low volume, the picture of them in his hands. He remembers, how he would tell a joke and he'd hear that husky laugh, how he would enter the room and he'd immediately see a smile on her face, or when she says his name her ebony eyes would light up. He remembers the little things she would do, like when he comes home she would hug him and kiss his bald head, like when he had a rough day she would give him one of those 'letty' massages, or at the garage when they work she would stop and just smile at him, those little things made him love her even more. He will never get the chance to see that smile or to hear that laugh. Because of lies and unfaithfulness, his own mistakes, she hurts, and when she hurts he's in guilt and regret.  
  
He ended it for her, so she wouldn't feel the pain, so she wouldn't cry those tears ,and yell those harsh words, so she wouldn't have to take him back again and again just because she loves him...not because she can trust him. As he is deep in his thoughts the next song catches his attention. He listens the lyrics and is drawn into the mixture of soft R&B music and the memories of his one true love.  
  
We Still [Verse 1] I know that you and I have been through many downs before oh yeah... But that don't mean the chance Has gone away to leave each other more We've struggled and we've fought To keep us both between the lines oh yeah...  
  
Through many years we've cried our tears And always kept our pride aside...so you can't say that...  
  
[Chorus] We still... Always argue all the time Never make love when its right We still... Never say we love each other Always up in one another We still... Fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still... Always love each other  
  
The lyrics made him think. He knows he could have been a better man, He knows that he could have loved her more and he knows that he could really satisfy her to a point where she could trust him.  
  
Its only been a day and he can't go on without her. Who would known that the King of the streets, Mr. big shot, the ladies man, couldn't survive with the one women who he once ignore throughout his teenage years. She use to be the little girl down the street. Nothing more. Years proved him wrong. She soon became more than that, and grew into the beautiful women she is now. The love of his life. The un-tamed love they shared for each other was stronger than ever. The love was so strong, so pure; the vibe between them was simply...un-explainable.  
  
[Verse 2] I know at times, you'd believe we would never change..oh yeah... (You said we'd never change...) That it was much to overcome Much of an obstacle to take mmmm But you were always one To always think the worst of things yeah...  
  
Yeah...yeah.. So it was always me to take the stand And take the initiative so you can't say that...  
  
[Chorus]  
  
We still...fight for every little thing Never ever stop to think that we still Always loved each other  
  
[Chorus]  
  
He couldn't take it. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the hotel. Not caring to lock the door, he ran to his car .He drove down that familiar road. He made a sharp turn and stopped on the driveway of the house parked with two cars. He ran towards the door fearing she would be gone he grabbed the knob and turned clockwise. It was lock. He stepped away from the 'welcome' doormat and tugged at it, underneath was a small key he grabbed and unlocked the door. Before him he saw his sister staring at him vacantly. She pointed towards the stairs.  
  
"She's up there." She said plainly. He could tell he tried calming her down. He could tell she tried soothing her with words of wisdom and and pointed out the 'bright side' of things, but he can also tell she failed. Before he can leave the hallway and go up those stairs, his sister came up to him.  
  
"She needs you." She said. Her brown eyes were full of honesty. He nodded.  
  
There was no time to loose. He ran towards the stairs and straight up to the wooden door. He took a deep breath, and tried to relax himself. 'She needs me' He reminded himself. He carefully twisted the door handle taking precautions of what was behind the entrance like some kind of dragon would appear and try to eat him alive.  
  
He walked in the room, it was dim, he looked around and his eyes fell upon the life-less body on his bed. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts with a light purple robe covering the rest of incredible body. Her hair was curly. She didn't blow dry it. It lay on her shoulder and sprawled out around herself. Her face was blank. Her eyes were red. He could tell she was all cried out.  
  
One last tear made it's was down her face. He slowly laid his body behind her and wrapped is arms around her petite form. She tried to pull away and avoid his touch but she had no strength to fight this obsession. The obsession she can't get enough of. She was like a kid on drugs, she tried a bit and now she can't go back. She will never have enough. She wants things like it was the first time, thinking if she gives him one last chance, on of those chances he will change and it will be just like that first time of lust and romance. That first time was its last. They can't turn back.  
  
His face was in between of her hair. He took a deep breath and the smell or "Herbal essences" filled his nostrils. He brought her close and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to sooth her. Once she calmed down he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all he said. She turned away. She heard it all before. She didn't want to hear it again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. No words can express how I feel for you. I know I've done u wrong so many times. And all those times you took me back. I'm not asking you to take me back" He paused. Those few seconds felt like hours to her. He doesn't want her anymore? He brought her small hand up to his cheek and caressed. He kissed each knuckle of hers.  
  
"I want us...to start over again. I want to re-start." He paused again giving her enough time to process all of his words. "I love you and I want to be with you. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. I want you to know that nothing and no one can change the way I feel about you. You don't have to forgive me but you can give me some time to prove to you that I'm worthy of you love. Lets re-start" He finished. She looked into his eyes and could tell he was sincere. She smiled.  
  
"Ok...but if theres no improvement going o-"  
  
"There will be" he cut her off.  
  
"Im giving you a chance to show me I can trust me. Cause Dom...I can't do this anymore. I can't cry over you unless there tears of joy and not of pain. To tell you the truth I'm all cried out over you."  
  
"I know baby...I know and I'm sorry. This time it will be different" She smile and they shared a blissful kiss.  
  
"I love you" she said.  
  
"Not nearly as much as I love you" He answered she smiled again and so did he. He was happy he could still make her happy. He always will.  
  
~not everyone stays tru but fo those who do I got mad love fo u~  
  
~please read and review  
  
*peace*n*luv*  
  
~anjel 


End file.
